Berp
|code = JUGG1EGR3B}} Berp is a Muncho Mixel. Description Personality Berp is a walking food blender! Although this fast-talker always has somewhere else to be and something else to do, Berp will always find time to eat. Luckily for this greedy Munchos tribe member, those 4 rotating arms are great for juggling lots of food at once and slam-dunking it into his big, opening mouth! Physical Appearance Berp is mostly lavender in color. He has a garbage can-shaped mouth with a black top lip and eyes settled on top and crystal-like bumps in the middle. He has six teeth on the top, and two on the bottom. His body is short and squat, with a grey bottom. His legs are short with lavender feet with a single purple toe on each. He has four long purple arms with grey pincer hands. He often carries many varieties of food with him. Ability He can use his four arms to juggle. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Berp went trick-or-treating with his Munchos brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Berp was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Hors d'eouvres, finger food, munchies, canapes, a can of peas!"'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And graham crackers!"'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Yeah, this was only meant to be a pit stop."'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Berp was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41552 and contains 68 pieces. In-Booklet code Berp's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is JUGG1EGR3B, which is JuggleGrab when decoded. Background Information *His LEGO set includes a Nixel. *His name is an intentional misspelling of the word "burp". *He bears a resemblance to the game Mr. Mouth, which might have been his inspiration. He also has a resemblance to the Gobba & Tentro Mix. Trivia *He is a waiter in Muncholand. *He is the only Muncho Mixel to not include the letter "A" in his name. *He is the only Mixel to have offset eyes in his LEGO version. **His offset eyes, along with the circular pieces used for his jaw and teeth, give him a resemblance to the Cragsters Max. *He has six teeth in his animated model, but eight teeth in his LEGO form. *He is the second Mixel to have more than two arms; Tentro being the first and the third being Tapsy. **Unlike Tentro, however, Berp has actual hands. *His set comes with cherry props. This may mean that his favorite food are cherries, or fruits. *He enjoys juggling. *In the A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig opening sequence, he runs and slams into the screen, then slides down; thus breaking the fourth wall. ** Due to this, he is the fourth Mixel who has broken the fourth wall; the first three being Volectro, Lunk, and Niksput (in a Mix). Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat